Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles
by darkmist111
Summary: Brought together by the International Selection Naruto, Fu, and Gaara carve their own path into the world under the Guidance of Killer Bee. Watch out world here comes Team Jinchuuriki!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Okay so this is basically the first chapter of Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles recreated by me. I hope Zero the Leech sees this and I get her approval. Now this will not be word for word in fact it will be a complete recreation mostly because I don't have an original copy of the story since Zero the Leech took it down. I hope I get some reviews also for those of you that read the original story I have a favor to ask of you. For those of you that have read Jinchuuriki Chronicles I ask that you not only review the chapter but make a summary of the next chapter with as much details as possible in case I forgot to include anything. Thank you and feel free to flame all criticism is welcome.**

**Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles**

**Episode 1**

**Cast the Die **

**The International Selection Begins**

Naruto Uzamaki felt like he was on top of the world. Today was his first day of being a ninja. He was currently grinning like an idiot sitting down at a desk wearing his orange jump suit with the Uzamaki symbol on his back and blue sandals on his feet.

Shikamaru Nara walked down the stairs of the classroom with a half asleep look on his face until his saw Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing? Drop outs can't be here, orientation is for graduates only."

Still smiling Naruto turned his head and laughed. "Take a look at the forehead genius I'm a fully fledged ninja now, believe it!"

If Naruto wasn't so busy gloating he would have noticed a certain Hyuuga heiress staring longingly at him. _'So Naruto graduated too, I'm glad.' _A small but noticeable blush dusted her cheeks in a timid but alluring fashion.

Suddenly two pairs of thundering foot steps came rushing towards the door of the classroom before it slammed open revealing two young girls. The girls were panting heavily as if they had just run through the entire village. Glaring but still panting the girl known as Ino laughed. "I win again Sakura"

"Ha you wish my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead of yours!"

They continued to bicker endlessly while the rest of the class continued with their previous activities already used to the pair's animosity. Naruto however was entranced by the pink haired kounichi. _'Sakura-chan is so pretty I hope I end up on a team with her.' _Sakura suddenly stopped butting heads with Ino and looked over in Naruto's direction before her face lit up with a dazzling smile. _'She's smiling at me.' _

Sakura trotted over to Naruto's desk. "Hello"

"Hey Sakura how's it goi-"

"Move it loser!" Naruto was promptly knocked over on to the ground as soon as he was within reach of the fiery Haruno. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Hey back off forehead I was here first!" Ino said venom dripping from her voice.

"Well I was here before any of you!" Another girl joined the argument

"No I deserve to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No way, I do"

"No me" The argument dissolved into non-discernable yelling while the subject of said argument continued to sit with elbows resting on the table.

_'Damn it their arguing about Sasuke again what's so damn special about that teme anyway!_ Having enough Naruto jumped up and hoped onto his desk glaring daggers into Sasuke's closed eyes.

Acknowledging his prescence Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "You want something dobe?" Sasuke's dull eyes then became intense glaring back at Naruto with equal ferocity.

The two became so engaged in their battle of wills that they didn't notice the growing bloodlust directed at Naruto. "Naruto you idiot what are you doing to Sasuke-kun!"

"If you touch one hair on his head I'll kill you!"

"C'mon Sasuke-kun kick his ass!" The fans of the last Uchiha screamed for retribution at this outrageous offence against the subject of their affection.

"Hey this is great right?" A male ninja said turning to face his friend who sat next to him unknowingly elbowing Naruto's rear end pushing him forward unknowingly condemning Naruto to more pain than he has ever felt before in his life. "Hey sorry about tha- huh?

Naruto had unfortunately been pushed forward so that his lips slammed against his rival's.

Sakura was devastated her eyes going wide in anguish._ 'No I was supposed to Sasuke-kun's first kiss!'_

_**'Cha that idiot Naruto I'll kill him cha.'**_

Once his brain registered what had happened he pulled himself backwards witg all the force he could muster falling down from the desk. "BLAAAGH MY MOUTH IS INFECTED!"

Sasuke himself was whizzing in disgust. "AHH! Naruto I'm gonna kill you!

Naruto halted his complaining when his sensed a mass amount of killing intent coming from behind him. Slowly he turned his head and saw a dark purple aura surrounding the suitors of his unwanted first kiss and they glared at him much as a spider would glare at a fly caught in it's web. "NARUTO"

"I-it was an accident Sakura-chan"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

**Meanwhile**

A young kunoichi walked through the konoha's gates along with a older brown haired jonin with a bowl cut and a horizontal scar running across his for head. The sun shone off the female ninja, her mint green hair and tan coppery skin as she adjusted the red straps crossed over her chest attached to a red container with unknown contents. Her white tank top and skirt were worn over a fishnet mesh undershirt and leggings; she had two arm warmers on her forearms and tied just above her right arm warmer was her head band with the emblem of Takigakure a symbol that she was a shinobi of the village hidden in the waterfall. "This place is huge! How are we ever going find the academy in time?"

The older jonin frowned in disgust. "Quite complaining brat, just keep quite and follow me." The Jonin walked forward not noticing his fellow traveler stick her tongue out at him.

**Meanwhile… again**

Two Sunagakure shinobi walked the through the hall of the leaf ninja academy, their foot steps echoing off the walls somehow sounding foreboding like a shark slowly circling around it's prey. The older ninja wore standard Suna jonin clothes; his most distinguishing feature was the, fact that his entire head was wrapped in cloth save for the left side of his face. His younger companion was some how even stranger in appearance despite his short stature. His shirt and pants was ordinary enough, a short sleeve black shirt over a mesh undershirt, while his ankles were wrapped in bandages over a pair of open toes sandals. A white cloth wrapped diagonally around his chest criss crossing with the strap which held both his Suna headband and a large unique looking gourd on his back. He looked forward with his soulless pale green eyes rimmed black not too different from a raccoon and hair red as blood. The older nin kept a noticeable gape in between the two of them as if afraid of the younger shinobi.

"Gaara I hope you understand how important this program is."

"…." Gaara remained silent not even turning his head to acknowledge the sand jonin.

"It's very impotant that you don't have one of your episodes, you father the kazeka-"

"Baki" Gaara's cold tone cut Baki off like a hot knife through butter. "Be quite or I'll kill you." Baki immediately shut up due to his sense of self preservation.

**Meanwhile, last time I swear**

"Congratulations as of today you are officially ninja but the road only gets tougher from here on out. You've come a long way but in order to move forward you need to take a more individual approach to your training as such we will be assigning all of you into groups of four, three genin and one jonin." Iruka picked up his clip board and started listing off the teams.

_'I wonder what team I'll be on. Anyone's fine as long as it's not Sasuke.' _Naruto thought idly.

_'I hope I get on Sasuke-kun's team' _

_**'Cha I'd better get on Sasuke's team or there'll be hell to pay Cha' **_Sakura thought both lovingly and angrily.

Naruto perked up when he heard a familiar name.

"Team Seven, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Abare"

Hinata suddenly looked downtrodden. _'So Naruto and I will be separated.'_ The thought made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

Ino was chanting to herself as if asking the gods for help. "Sasuke's team, Sasuke's team, Sasuke's team, Sasuke's team…!"

Irritated by the Uchiha fanatic's muttering Shikamaru spoke up. "What's so great about him anyway, he's not so special."

Ino glared at the Nara but spoke in a disbelieving tone. "How you can say that, can't you tell anything?"

"No because _I'm_ not a girl."

Ino scoffed "You are so naïve, jealousy is an ugly thing I'd hate to be on your team."

Just then Iruka stated the next team. "Team Eight, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara-"

"What?!"

"What was that you said about hating to be on my team?" The lazy shinobi said with a smug grin.

"-and Chōji Akimichi." Iruka said finishing listing the team.

'_Ugh not food boy too!'_ Ino thought in agony.

While Ino stewed in the fact that she was going to spend her entire genin career with the two laziest students in the academy. Iruka continued to list of the teams until only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke once all the other students were assigned their teams. "Alright, now that you have been assigned your teams, you are to gather in your given room numbers to meet your jonin instructor, that is all for today."

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei you forgot me and Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah! Me too." Naruto yelled not wanting to be forgotten.

"I was getting to that." Iruka grumbled feeling a head ache coming on. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki please follow me to classroom 8-C." Iruka waited for the three of them to get up to follow before walking out the door. Though they asked none a silent question hung in the air. _'What is going on?' _When they finally reached the door the three students curiosities were all but bursting at the seams. When Iruka opened the door the scene on the other side was anything but what they predicted. Grouped together at the desks and on the floors were shinobi, but not you're regular run of the mill leaf shinobi. These shinobi all were the same age as them and wore assortments of garbs and gear all in different colors and styles along with having exotic skin tones and a fruit basket of hair colors. Naruto and Sakura stared at them trying to understand the situation they were in, until Sasuke spoke up.

"They're all from different villages." Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke a moment before reexamining the shinobi again taking note of the various head bands signifying their village of allegiance. Before either Naruto or Sakura could question their sensei about this, his voice cut them off.

"Alright you three go and mingle, me and the other instructors will arrive shortly."

"But Iruka-sensei-" Sakura tried to say in protest before realizing she was addressing a cloud of smoke. Not knowing what else to do the three walked to the group of chattering teenagers. Sasuke immediately found a pillar to lean against his arms crossed in a signature cool guy pose and had already amassed a small group of new fan girls staring longingly at him while Sakura ground her teeth at the thought of new love rivals.

'_Geez'_ Thought a mint haired shinobi. _'That guy is trying way too hard to look cool.' _However a certain knuckle headed ninja could not resist the chance to steal everyone's attention. Jumping up on the desk he shouted.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" All head snapped to Naruto giving him the undivided attention. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm not going to lose to any of you!" Various reactions appeared throughout the rooms some of disbelief some of shock but mostly one's of annoyance.

'_**NARUTO YOU BAKA!' **_Sakura screamed in her head.

'_That dobe…'_ Sasuke thought sighing in irritation.

'_Agh so loud! I hope I'm not on his team.'_ A Taki Jinchuuriki thought.

'_He's not even worth killing.'_ The red haired Suna nin closed his eyes waiting for the idiot's inevitable death.

'_He's either extremely strong or a complete moron.' _Thought a young man clutching a black sword. _'Probably both.'_

'_Did he say Uzamaki?'_ The young kunoichi tucked a strand of red hair behind her glasses.

The door to the room opened and walked in a group of older Shinobi also from various Villages. Most wore their village's standard uniform however some wore very unique clothing like the dark skinned Kumo nin in the back. In the center of the various jonin was a young man clad in the Hokages formal garbs was the son of the white fang, copy nin, and if the rumors were true the boyfriend of the infamous masochistic snake master Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake the fifth Hokage. Immediately Naruto was forgotten and all eyes were on the masked Kage even Naruto got down and focused.

"All right I know you all probably have a lot of question but before that I have one thing to say." Though is seemed formal enough the Hokage said it in such a bored town that the genin had a hard time taking him seriously. However what he said next grabbed their attention.

"Welcome to the International Selection."

**Next time on Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles**

"What exactly is the International Selection?"

"I'M A GIRL YOU TEME!"

"It does matter what team I'm on as long as they don't get in my way."

"I am Gaara of the desert."

**Next time The Meeting of the Jinchuuriki, The Real Test Has Only Begun!**

"I'm going to be Hokage believe it!"

**Thanks for Reading the first chapter of my recreation of Zero the Leech's story. Please feel free to criticize and complain but please don't be too hard on me. And if Zero the Leech is reading this please email me to tell me if it's okay or not. Also if anyone has read Zero the Leech's story please leave a description of the next chapter in a review or message.**


	2. The Meeting of the Jinchuuriki

**First off I would like to give a hearty thanks to Naruto Sakura Uzamaki who provided me the material which made this chapter much easier to write than the last. I would also like to thank all of you who read and subscribed last chapter. Once I finish the recreating all the chapters up to the point where Zero the Leech stopped making chapters please feel free to make suggestions on which direction the story should take.**

* * *

**Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles**

**Episode 2**

**First Impressions**

**The Meeting of the Jinchuuriki, The Real Test Has Only Begun!**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, the Fifth Hokage and legendary Copy-Nin, casually observed the training hall his single visible eye slowly shifting to observe its attendants. He took a quick head count of the young gathered genin who until a week ago were just trainees. In total there were shinobi from nine different villages, fourteen students from Kumo, ten from Iwa, eight from Kiri and Kusagakure , the Hidden Grass Village – six from Amegakure – the Hidden Rain Village – four from Konoha, two from Suna, and only one from Taki, the Hidden Waterfall Village, and Hoshi, the Hidden Star Village. Overall it was a much bigger turn out than anticipated. When Kakashi first heard of the Fouth Mizukage's plan to reignite his sensei's plan, he was all for it but he never imagined that he would be able to pull it off. '_I guess I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch_'_._The job of gathering the shinobi was over but making sure ninja from different villages were able to work together and more importantly risk their lives for each other was a completely different story. Despite the odds he felt confident that this program would work. The one eyed sharingan wielder let out a silent yawn hidden by his mask. True he was confident but that did not equal interest in the boring parts. The masked shinobi stood in front of the Jonin, who like the Genin represented their own individual villages and nations stood proud and poised. Kakashi gave a small shake of his head in disappointment and sighed. Why was he the one giving the new students the orientation? The Mizukage's the one who single handedly suggested, restarted, and organized this year's international selection. He looked of the a certain crimson haired Genin who emitted such an aura of intimidation that the rest of the teens unconsciously keep a couple feet away from him at all time. '_Gaara of the desert_' Kakashi thought feeling his right eye focus from behind his forehead protector. '_He might be one of the main reasons why the Mizukage wanted to have the International selection, but I doubt getting him to work with a team will be as easy as he made it seem. Despite the similarities they all shared._' He shifted his vision to the amber eyed Kunoichi from Taki. '_And Fu Nagare_' Kakashi felt his mouth twitch upwards when he saw her smiling. '_Despite probably having a harder time than either Naruto or Gaara I can tell she turned out pretty good, maybe even as good as Naruto._' He could understand why the Mizukage wanted this team so bad. But still for right now the copy-nin only wanted to jump into bed and curl up with the lastest edition of Icha Icha paradise and one Anko Mitarashi. Of course he would have to wait until she was asleep to read or else she would start doing that thing with her leg…

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts, and glanced to his side to see Iruka who had obviously guessed what the young Fire Shadow was thinking. "I don't mean to rush you sir, but could we please move on with the orientation of the genin. I'm sure that you're… duties can wait until you're done here."

"Right, right." The Hokage waved the young Ninja off nonchalantly, focusing on the young audience in front of him ignoring the analyzing eyes of some of the Kumo and Suna-nin who were privy to his reputation. "As I was saying before, I would like to be the first one to welcome to the second year of the International Selection. But before we start, would anyone like to get their questions out in the open." Much to the white haired Hokage's surprise, quite a number of hands shot into the air. "Alright… Pinky, from Konoha."

I'm Sakura Haruno, sir." Sakura said respectfully, but still pouting at the unflattering and unoriginal nickname. "I was, um, wondering what the Internation Selection is exactly?"

All other hands instantly dropped, they all apparently had only one question that needed to be answered. The Hokage couldn't say he was surprised they weren't given much information other than the brief welcome he just gave. It was uncommon that a foreign shinobi enter the ninja village unless given permission the village's leader or Damiyo. But to have ninja from Kumo, Konoha, and Iwa, three of the biggest feuding factions since the founding of the Ninja Villages, well let's just saw this was a little beyond unusual. The Fire Shadow cast a glance to Iruka, silent asking him to take the lead on this one. Iruka nodded his face going into teacher mode. He stood back and let the scared Chunin take the floor.

"Excellent question, Sakura." At Iruka's praise, a small smile graced he lips. "As many of you have probably figured out the International Selection is a form of pact among the nine major ninja villages: Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and the recently upcoming Hoshigakure. The International Selection was first proposed at the conclusion of the Third Shinobi World War , as the fouth Hokage's first act as leader of the village he proposed a plan that would hopefully prevent further bloodshed.

"The Fourth Hokage…" Naruto stared his interest piqued.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone from Iwa to Kumo had heard of the Fourth Hokage, revered as Konoha's Yellow Flash and the greatest of all Hokage. Whenever his name was spoken in foreign lands, it was whispered in fear and envy. Naruto knew this because the Fourth Hokage was his role model; it was the only subject he actually paid attention to in the Academy. Although there was some resentment in knowing that the greatest man in Konoha's history had sealed the Kyuubi within him. If Naruto ever had the chance, he would punch the Fourth Hokage in the gut for leaving him with this curse. But then again, the Kyuubi was attacking the village at the time and he willing sacrificed his own life to save them. If he were ever in a similar situation, Naruto would, grudgingly, admit that he would have done the same. But while Naruto wandered around his thoughts, Kakashi was staring at him intently from his place.

'_The resemblance is almost uncanny._' Kakashi thought starting to feel a little nostalgic. '_Although from the reports I it seems he took after Kushina. I can tell he's grown up in an interesting way._'

"Settle down, settle down." Iruka called over the commotion that was caused by the mention of the Fourth Hokage. "Back to the topic at hand, the Fourth Hokage proposed a agree with the other Village leaders. His plan was to create teams from different nations in order to strengthen the bonds that the warring nations had lost during the Third Shinobi World War."

"I can't imagine that went well with Jiji-the old man." The Iwa Kunoichi snickered.

"Yes the Third Tsuchikage was against it at first." Iruka sighed, rubbing his chin wearily. "But the Fourth Hokage was charismatic and persuasive and with the help of the Fourth Raikage managed a temporary term of agreement. For security reasons, the Five Great Nations only allowed Genin teams of three from different nations to work together under a Jonin Instructor."

The aforementioned Taki Kunoichi suddenly raised her hand unknowingly smacking a Kiri Genin in the face. "Or is a special rules applied to us or something?"

"Each member still represents their own villages." Iruka explained. "Each teams is allowed access to each village and is allowed to accept any missions given to them by the village heads. Also while each team will be moving from village to village, every two teams will be assigned a village of residency. This village is where you will be staying for training and free time in between missions. After you are given your teams you will spend a week in Konoha before departing for your respective villages. Your personal Items have been relocated to your private apartments in each village. Everyone has a limited immunity in foreign nations, but each village is given permission to allow or deny anyone outside their village. Any punishments handed down in foreign nations are agreed about by that nation's leader and the representative. But there are…some cases…where that's not an option."

"Infiltration…" Everyone's gaze locked on the redheaded Suna-nin, who pointedly ignored their stares. "The possibility of rivaling countries given entrance beyond the borders provides opportunity for foreign nations to take a village's most prizes secrets. Jutsu, weapons, and battle strategies that were once withheld to one nation are open for other nations to take. Also relations with other nations could allow attempted strengthening bonds through marital relations giving other villages access to previously unavailable family techniques and Kekkei Genkai. The Five Great Nations are very protective of their secrets."

'_So the reports were right…_' Kakashi thought. "The Fourth Kazekage really did turn his youngest son into Suna's ultimate weapon." He glance at the unknowing Uzumaki Heir from the corner of his eye, who looked like he was analyzing he fellow demon container. '_I can only imagine what's going through his head._'

'_Bah! Who does this guy think he is anyway, acting all cool._' Naruto sulked. '_I bet that gourd is just for show anyway._'

"Ok, I can't be the only one that notices it." The Taki girl thought with a serious expression. "He's got no eyebrows. Creepy…"

"Hmm…" The white-haired genin hummed.

"Yes, that is true."Iruka nodded with hesitantly to the young sand weilder. "Some nations use this as an opportunity to obtain information about and jutsu from rivaling nations, Konoha included. But the village leaders at that time attempted, to resolve most of the issues. The program did serve the purpose of strengthening individual skills and helped build relations with other nations. However, the program was discontinued shortly following the Fourth Hokage's…passing."

The older ninja bowed their heads in respect for the dead and a good number of Genin followed their example. The moment passed and Kakashi strood forward to stand by Iruka, effortlessly caturing their attention.

"We realized that the timing was poor when we first began the International Selection." Kakashi admitted. "Nations were still recovering from the Third Shinobi World War, and were left in a weak and vulnerable. But now the villages are running strong, we felt it was time to start the trail again after last year. Many of the previous teams have made significant leaps and bound in not only their training and the relations between the villages some teams even went on to performs missions much above the usual skill grade. After such a successful trail, the village leaders have agreed to continue again this year. So before you are all divided into your teams, I speak for all the villages heads when I say I have confidence that you will be the best and brightest we have to offer. Thank you."

Everyone in the training hall clapped after the Hokage's speech, with the exception of Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto then decided to now and forever more give people like Gaara and Sasuke Membership to the 'Didn't give a damn about anyone club'.

"Be patient and listen for your name as I assign you you're teams, Jonin instructor, and villages." Iruka said clipboard in hand.

The process was pretty much exactly the same a regular team assignment with the exception that we were given the name of our Jonin instructor as well. Naruto gazed upon the favorite sensei with a relaxed pose, listening for his name to be called. Twenty minutes and twelve teams later Naruto was starting to feel antsy. Finally a name Naruto recognized reached the ears of the young Uzamaki.

"Next team: Sakura of Konoha, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, and Hokuto of Hoshi." Iruka announced. "Your Jonin instructor will be Pakura of Suna. Your team will be stationed in Kirigakure"

'_DAMN!_' Sakura yelled in her head.

'**_CHA! WHOEVERS IN CHARGE OF THIS ASSIGNMENT BULLSHIT IS GOING TO HAVE THEIR THROAT RIPPED OUT! CHA!_**' Sakura's inner ego wailed predictably.

'_So this is my new team I guess._' The Hoshi Kunoichi, Hokuto, thought nervously. '_Why do a have a horrible sense of foreboding._'

"Damn it the fan girl _and_ the wimp, what rotten luck." The pink-eyed Kunoichi known as Kurotsuchi grumbled. "I can't believe gramps forced me to participate in this goddamn freak show when I get back I shoving my foot so far up his ass that it'll come out his mouth… actually that wouldn't be that far."

"Next team: Sasuke of Konoha, Karin of Kusa, and Kisei of Konoha." Iruka continued. "Your Jonin instructor is Rin of Konoha, you will be stationed in Kohonagakure."

'_Karin and Kisei huh_?' Sasuke scowled at the thought. '_They better not be a burden or else._'

'_Yes! Sasuke's not on my team, thing are looking up!_' Naruto thought a happy grin on his face.

'_Rin really surprised me. After she came back to the village I thought she would want to lay low for a while._' Kakashi thought stealing a glance at his former teammate. She caught him and sent a motherly and kind smile back at him. '_I never expected her to volunteer to be an instructor, perhaps this will help her finally move on._'

With fourteen teams out of the way, the orientation meeting was drawing to a close and Naruto still hadn't been called. At this point, he was almost worried that Iruka-Sensei had made a mistake and he wasn't going on any team. But he knew Iruka better than that; the scarred chunin would never let such a thing happen to his favorite student. Iruka had finished assigning the seventeenth team and was moving to the last set of names. The chunin instructor's eyes went wide and the three names selected and who they were assigned to. Naruto's name was the first on the list followed by two he didn't recognize. It was the name of their Jonin instructor that caught his attention. He had heard about this man when he was a little kid during the Third Shinobi World War and he had built a strong and unusual reputation. Iruka looked warily to the Hokage, who only urged him to continue. Iruka cleared his throat before calling out to the remaining genin.

"This is the final team: Naruto of Konoha, Gaara of Suna, and Fu of Taki. You Jonin sensei will be Killer Bee of Kumo, you will be stationed in Konohagakure.

"All right!" Naruto screamed loudly, sending a few people scattering and a few more to cover their ears. "Finally, now we get to see some actions! I'M gonna get to show you all how incredibly awesome I really am!"

"He's an idiot…not even worth killing." The blood thirsty Gaara mumbled completely uninterested.

"Aw man, I got the loudmouth _and _the eyebrow-less weirdo?" The copper toned Fu whined. "Ugh, Kami-sama must hate me."

"All right, now that's out of the way." Kakashi said with a one-eyed smile. "While the Jonin and I finish with some needed paperwork, please take this time to introduce yourselves and connect with your teammates. And with that, I'm off."

With a one-hand seal, the Fifth Hokage vanished in a cloud of smoke with the Jonin instructors following his example. The only one left behind was Iruka, who was watching the Orange-clad genin with a concerned stare. He could still hear Naruto boasting about how he was so awesome and could see a few of the other student ready to knock some sense into him. As much as it hurt him to say, he couldn't protect Naruto anymore; he was growing up into a fine ninja. A bit slow, but a fine ninja nonetheless. But his main concern was Killer Bee. Even those who lived in Konoha had heard of what he is capable of. He knew that the two were very much alike, but that didn't make Iruka any less bothered. Taking one last look at his former students, Iruka followed the Jonin in a puff of smoke. By the time he had departed, most of the new genin teams had gathered and went to different areas to connect. Gaara was standing at a distance from his new comrades, but making no effort to talk or even look at them. Unfortunately for the Suna-nin, Fu took the opposite approach. The mint-haired Kunoichi tried to put on the brightest smile she could muster as she ventured over to Gaara's area, waving cheerfully to the redhead.

"Hello my name's Fu."

"…" Gaara pointedly ignored her.

"S-since were on the on the same team we should get along okay?" Fu said slightly put off by his lack of response.

"…"

"So… what happened to your eyebrows anyway?" Fu said no longer able to keep the question off her lips. "Did they get burned off in the dessert or was it special ninja training or something?"

"…" A low growl vibrated from the Suna nin's throat and obvious warning.

"Okay… I'll just… be going… over there." Fu said nervously, and sensing her life was in danger slowly backed away from her imminent she was a safe enough distance from her possibly psychotic teammate. The Takin in sighed and hung her head in defeat.

'Well that's one way to blow a first impression.' She thought lamenting her lack of tack.

It didn't seem like she was going to be getting along with the red haired Suna ninja anytime soon, let alone become friends. Suppressing in a groan of agitation, the green haired kunoichi shuffled over to the aforementioned Uzumaki boy, who was currently making a fool of himself to a group of lingering cloud ninja, something about a stolen scroll and taking down a chunin, probably a major exaggeration. Fortunately, Naruto was able to tear himself away from his story telling and moved to greet his new teammate.

"Hey, you're on my team, right?" Naruto asked excitedly; Fu nodded. "Great! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"

"Yeah, so I heard." Fu chuckled with a sweatdrop. "Well, I'm Fu from Takigakure. I hope we get along well."

"Yeah…but…this is kinda weird." Naruto said softly, scratching his cheek.

"The International Selection?" Fu blinked curiously.

"No. It's just…I've never seen a guy in a skirt before." Naruto answered, failing to notice the vain in his teammate's forehead. "Is it normal for boys in your village to dress like that? Or are you some kind of cross-dresser?"

The few teams that were still in the training hall greeting their new teammates were suddenly drawn by a furious scream and a booming crash. Naruto's body was smacked against the floorboard, which had cracked slightly under the weight of the impact, and Fu standing over him with her fist raised. The mint-haired Kunoichi had her jaw clenched and her eyes burning with rage beneath the number of throbbing veins on her hand and skull. Any man who valued their lives dived out of the hall immediately – Gaara remained still and watched with mild interest.

"Ow…" Naruto moaned, lifting his head up. "What was that for?"

"I'm a girl, you dumbass!" Fu snarled.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto blinked in realization. "But your chest is so flat."

A moment later, he was six feet beneath the floorboard.

* * *

As a token of friendship to her new comrades Sakura had decided to bring her teammates to lunch at the most popular dango shop in the Konoha market. She sent a silent thank you prayer to Kami that they hadn't met up with the infamous sadist, Anko Mitarashi. If they had they would either end up with their bodies and minds scarred for life or simply scared s*#tless, really the chances were fifty-fifty either way. The pink haired kunoichi still had nightmare from her firsthand experience with the woman. While the new all-female kunoichi team waited for their orders to arrive, Sakura took the opportunity to subtly study the two young teens. Sakura could clearly see that Kurotsuchi was the strongest of all of them simply based by her appearance alone. She was lean, fit, and had a strong frame from years of physical training, her black hair was short and cut short which gave her a tomboyish sort of charm, and her pupils-less eyes shone with complete certainty in her abilities. Her attire consisted a ruby-red, long-sleeved, kimono-shirt with a fishnet undershirt, a pair of black shorts that touched to her knees, a small satchel at her right hip, black sandals, and the red Iwa band around her forehead.

Looking to the Iwa kunoichi's right, Sakura took note that her Hoshi teammate Hokuto was much more shy in comparison, but still leagues more confident than the Hyuuga heiress. She inches shorter than them with brunette hair that framed her face which was dotted with freckles and spiky ponytail in the back. Her clothing was formed from a red and blue dress that stopped short at her knees with a zipper down the middle, a plain-white undershirt, a bright-yellow obi, plain-white stockings, blue sandals, white wristbands, and a blue headband with the Hoshi star on the metal plate. When the food had arrived, Sakura and Hokuto politely thanks their waitress, but Kurotsuchi quickly snatched the nearest stick, gesturing to the other girls.

"All right, first off now that we're a team, we need to establish and order." Kurotsuchi stated, taking the first dumpling off her stick and popping it in her mouth.

"Order?" Hokuto asked naively.

"First off, I think it's safe to say that I'm the leader." The Iwa nin stated not leaving any room for argument, even with her mouth full.

"What makes you the leader?" Sakura challenged with narrowed eyes as the pink eyed kunoichi in question swallowed.

"Because I can beat the crap out of the both of you." Kurotsuchi stated plainly, popping another dango into her mouth. "Unless you would like to prove me wrong? I wouldn't mind check how Konoha's genin stack up."

"No…" Sakura grumbled.

'**_WHO THE HELL DOES THIS BITCH THINK SHE IS!_**' Inner Sakura shrieked.

"But…" Hokuto said obviously afraid of getting threatened too. "I thought Pakura-sensei was our leader."

"Bah! She's from Suna." Kurotsuchi added arrogantly. "And every know Suna-nin are pushovers."

The Kunoichi genin stiffed, but it was Kurotsuchi that was sweating the most. Faster than she could blink, the empty dango stick had disappeared from her hand and was pressed against her jugular vein. Sakura fell backwards on the floor and Hokuto skittered sideways. The one threatening their teammate was an older woman with carmal-brown eyes, green hair tied into a bun, and two orange locks framing her face. Her clothing consisted of a rich-purple, sleeveless, backless top with two lapels on the front and the back, lavender-shaded shorts with matching arm-warmers, a pure-white obi, and blue sandals with bandages around her ankles. Based on the Suna band prominent around her forehead, it was safe to assume that she was their Jonin teacher.

"If this were Suna…" The Scorch release-nin said with a deadly tone. "You'd be dead before you could even reach the border." Pakura removed the wooden weapon from the genin's throat, shoving her between the other two. "I would suggest that you not take Sunagakure lightly it could be the death of you. As of this moment I am your teacher, Pakura of the white sands. I should warn you, I have no intention of going easy on you. I will work you three to the bone, and push your bodies to the limit. Your only options from this point are becoming excellent shinobi or to die trying. I hope I have made myself clear."

"Crystal clear, Pakura-Sensei." Sakura giggled nervously while thinking something else. '_Save me, Sasuke-Kun!_'

* * *

The last of the Uchiha could only wonder how he had arrived at this point of his life. He had only one desire: to grow powerful and kill the one man that had plagued his thoughts since childhood. But everyone seemed to be going out of their way to hold him back. First it was pathetic teachings of the Ninja Academy, then it was the dead-last dropout, and now it was these fools that were assigned to his team. His new teacher and the boy called Kisei had yet to show up, leaving him with the Karin girl. Sasuke sighed out of irritation. Since their first meeting, the Kusa kunoichi had been staring at him like the other girls in the Academy. It had come to his attention that the female gender only had one thing on their minds. Leaning against the railing of the Academy roof, Sasuke spared one glance to his new teammate, who instantly turned away in embarrassment.

Karin was a scrawny girl with unusual apple-red eyes behind her dark-rimmed glances, matching her unique hair color. The hair itself was unusual: one side short, pointy, and unkempt, while the other is long, pin-straight and combed. Her clothes consisted of a tan jacket with a fishnet undershirt, a dark-brown skirt, fishnet stockings, and black sandals. The black band around her forehead was marked with a wave-like pattern on the metal plate, symbolizing her allegiance with Kusagakure. Karin, still shy under Sasuke's gaze, chanced another look at the raven-haired genin. Her eyes meeting Sasuke's, the Kusa Kunoichi resisted the temptation to faint on the spot.

"What?" Sasuke questioned without tact.

"S-sorry." Karin giggled timidly. "I couldn't help… noticing. But it's very intense and powerful."

"Huh?" Sasuke said his curiosity overriding his irritation.

"Your chakra." Karin Karin explained with a shy smile. "I can feel that your chakra is very powerful for someone of your age. Normally you don't see that kind of strength from a genin."

"So you can see chakra?" Sasuke questioned; Karin's face ignited in a blush then nodded. "Interesting"

"That's a useful skill I'm sure it'll come in handy." Karin let out a sqeak as their third teammate, Kisei, literally appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys my name is Kisei. I'm sure that we will all grow strong together."

Looking over the newcomer, Sasuke didn't think that was a possibility. Kisei was a short genin closer to Naruto's size with snow-white hair that was tied in the back and light-red eyes. His uniform was silver-white, over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three black, leather straps at the neck, torso, and waist. With his skill eyes, Sasuke took notice that the boy was completely bandaged from his mouth to his toes, giving him the appearance of an incomplete mummy. One could only image if it's just for appearance or if they were scars from some unspoken torture. Chuckling under Sasuke's examination, Kisei held out a hand to his new teammate as a gesture of friendship. Of course, Sasuke was too cool to accept.

"Just try not to get in my way." Sasuke said rudely.

Wouldn't dream of it." Kisei laughed.

'_This…this can't be right._' Karin thought seriously. Though Sasuke could see nothing wrong, Karin's unique chakra vision picked up something unusual with Kisei's body. '_One, two – no, wait, three – four…five. Five! Five different charka colors are coursing through various portions of his body. But…that can't be right. Unless they were…_'

"Sorry I'm late everyone!"

Once again, Karin jumped and landed on her behind while her male teammates remained unfazed. With a soft laugh, the newcomer bended down and held a helping hand to the embarrassed genin. The hand belonged to a kind-looking woman with chocolate-brown hair that touched to her shoulder and warm brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, lavender skirt apron over a pair of black shorts, dark stockings that reached to her thighs, and blue sandals. The woman's most unique feature was the two purple rectangle markings on each of her cheeks. In her mind's eye, Karin could see this woman's chakra was sensationally warm – the girl knew she could trust her. Heaving Karin back to her feet, the woman used a quick moment to brush of the dust clinging to the student's cloth; almost in a motherly manner.

"There you go." The woman smiled warmly. "Aren't you a pretty little lady?"

"Th-thank you." Karin stammered; her cheeks warm with embarrassment at the compliment.

"Now that everyone's here." The woman greeted kindly. "My name's Rin and I'll be your Jonin instructor. I hope we can all get along."

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed.

"Agreed, Rin-Sensei." Kisei nodded.

Walking through one of the many parks that covered Konoha, the genin trio from Kumo was following the dirt path with their minds on today's events. Samui, who was clearly the leader of the o, was a fair-skinned woman with straight, golden-blond hair that faired her face and ocean-blue eyes that concealed all emotion. In comparison to the other Kunoichi, Samui was the most developed having already showing a curvaceous figure and sizable breast – A fact Karui was visibly jealous of. Her outfit consisted of a very low-cut, steel-grey shirt that exposed a good portion of her cleavage with white cloud prints on the shoulders and back; a snow-white girdle with silver laces around her stomach, a short-black skirt, and knee-length boots.

Karui, the second female of the team, listened intently to their leader – her mind was still raging why Samui was so well-endowed. Karui was pretty in her own way due to her dark skin, blazing-amber eyes, and unique blood-red hair that reached down her back in a choppy pattern. Her clothes were a short-sleeved, snow-white shirt with the kanji of "light" stitch over her heart, a pair of dark track pants wrapped around the ankles, black sandals, and a standard katana strapped to her back with the strap reaching across her right shoulder to her left hip. The Kumo headband was modified into a bandanna that wrapped around her head.

The only male named Omoi seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, which earned a sharp knuckle over his head from his fiery partner. Omoi was a dark-skinned man with spiky, shocking-white hair and pitch-black eyes that had thought line around the edges. His cloths were made from a black hoodie with the kanji of "thought" on the right sleeve, black pants similar to Karui's, black sandals, red wristbands, and the Kumo forehead protector around his head on white cloth. As far as she could remember, Karui had never seen her teammate with the lollipop in his mouth, which constantly irritated her to no end.

"Hey, you two heard what they said about the last team?" Samui asked impassively.

"Yeah! What the hell!" Karui exclaimed with unexpected fury. "This is the first time Bee-Sama has left Kumo in years and he's gonna be spendin' with a loudmouth loser and two amateurs! If anything, he should be trainin' me!"

"What if Bee-Sama like training them?" Omoi rambled. "What if he likes spending time in the other villages? What he leaves the village? What if he finds a girl and starts a family in an enemy village? What if he tells other nations about or secret techniques?"

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Karui sneered, landing another blow over her teammates head.

"Bee-Sama is loyal to Kumogakure and Lord Raikage." Samui said with certainty. "But Karui does have a point."

"She does/I do?" Karui and Omoi asked simultaneously.

"Darui-Sensei said that Bee-Sama has never left the village since the Third Shinobi World War." Samui explained, leaning her head back to stare into the sky. "I wonder what changed Lord Raikage's mind."

* * *

Kirigakure lived up to its name as the Hidden Mist Village. The cylindrical structures and mossy fields were covered in a soft mist, bordered by a thicker mist that guarded it from the outside. In the heart of the village, as the widest and most elaborate building, was the Mizukage's mansion. The leader of the Kiri ninja was seated comfortably along the couch in the den, gazing peacefully into the evening mist after a long day of paperwork. The Mizukage reached over to the side table, pouring a fresh glass of wine, when someone started knocking outside the door.

"Enter." The Mizukage called.

The doorway opened to allow a middle-aged man entrance before shutting it behind him. The man had foggy-blue hair that seemed to stick upwards with a black patch over his right eyes. Beneath his aqua-green kimono, he wore brown-striped shirt and pants, blue Shinobi sandals, and the Kiri headband prominent around his forehead. Strangely enough, he wore a talisman on each ear that bared the symbols meaning "to hear". The one-eyed shinobi bowed to his leader's back, carrying a thin sheet of paper under his arm.

"What is it Ao?" The Mizukage questioned irritably, the only thing he was in the mood for now was curling up in bed with his wife. "It had better be something important. I was just about to go to bed after a long day of endless piles of paperwork."

"Forgive me, Lord Mizukage." Ao apologized. "But I've received word that the International Selection is over."

"And…?" The Mizukage responded.

"As you requested," Ao reported, handing the sheet to his leader. "Naruto of Konoha, Gaara of Suna, and Fu of Taki have all been assigned to the same team with Killer Bee of Kumo at the head."

"So the Raikage finally came to his senses." The Mizukage smirked. "That man can be very infuriating when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Understand his reasoning, Lord Mizukage." Ao interrupted. "Given Killer Bee's history and the similar the backgrounds of those three children, you can't blame the Raikage for being hesitant to comply. After all…you know better than anyone what they are."

"And that is exactly why I wanted Killer Bee to train them." The Mizukage stated, setting the paper aside. "Because he is the only one that can train them. Despite his…unusual tendencies, that man is the only capable of training them and keeping their power in check. I am speaking particularly of Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Remember what happened to the last one." The Mizukage took a quick sip of his wine. "Has Konoha found the cause of the incident?"

"Nothing so far." Ao shook his head. "All that was left behind from that incident was the mask given to you by the Fifth Hokage."

"It is a mystery that will one day come to light." The Mizukage murmured. "In the meantime, send a letter to Gari of Iwa. I want a full report on his student and make sure that the last of Kiri's treasures are still safe."

"Yes, Yagura-Sama." Ao bowed.

Whatever caused the Kyuubi to run rampant could not happen again. Not to him, he owed his father too much to let him die. Yagura continued to watch the misty pattern running across his window after Ao had left to perform his task. I'd only been two months since he was almost killed by the mysteries masked man, it was only thanks to Isobu that he was able to survive. Whether he consciously knew it or not a storm was coming and he had to prepare for it. Having the sudden urge of interest, the Mizukage set down his wine glass and walked over to the bookcase on the far wall. Nestled in the middle of rows of books was a small glass class containing only one item – the sole clue to a daunting mystery. Yagura never relinquished his gaze from the mask pattern into a red swirl – a whirlpool.

* * *

**Next Time on Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles**

"You should show respect to your superiors."

"That's some harsh tunes, little lady."

"Failure is impossible."

"You're about to face the Killer Bee Sting!"

**Next time: Survival Test Sting of the Killer Bee**

"I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Alright sorry I not the fastest updater but I hope the chapter was worth it. Feel free to comment or not. Both flames and compliments are welcome. Also I have a question for you guys. Once I finish re-writing all thirty-seven chapters I get to start creating new material, so my question is who should I pair Gaara up with? It could be anyone his age. It could be someone predictable like Matsuri or someone completely out their like Tenten. Heck you could even vote for Shion from the first shippiden movie. Feel free to pick whoever. Thank you for reading.**


	3. The Killer Bee Sting

**Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles**

**Author's note: First off I would like to give a hearty thank you to Zero the Leech who has given me permission to continue this story and give me a free pass to rewrite the story however I please as long as within reason. Also I would like you're input on story ideas and I will run them by Zero the Leech. Please feel free to comment or flame all reviews are welcome.**

* * *

**Episode 3: Survival Test, Sting of the Killer Bee**

* * *

Naruto was using every ounce of will power he had to stop himself from slamming his head into the desk. He probably would've already done it already if it weren't for the fact that his skull wasn't still sore from the through beating he received from the Taki kunoichi. If it weren't for his substantial endurance, he'd probably be in a coma now. Even with the brain damage, he was still beyond excited to meet his jonin sensei. But over the past hour, his excitement wore down from being over the moon to being, well… headslamingly annoyed.

"He's late!" Naruto yelled; a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Yes, you've said that forty-seven times in the last hour." Fu said, feeling like she should give the blonde another knock to the head. "Come up with some new material will ya."

"What kind of elite ninja can't even show up when he's supposed to!" Naruto said; his frown turning into a pout. "I know the other teams have gotten their teachers. I saw Sakura-chan with her sensei in the dango shop before I got here!"

"Naruto." Gaara spoke with a killing edge that was only picked up by Fu while Naruto continued to grumble obviously. "Our sensei is a shinobi of the highest caliber and therefore we should show him our respect."

"Huh, you were so quiet, I forgot you were there." Fu stated with a chuckle, but went silent at Gaara's glare.

"But Naruto has a point."

"He does/I do" Fu and Naruto said together.

"Whoever this shinobi is, he should know how unprofessional it is to appear later than the planned meeting time." Gaara's gaze shifted to the door of the room. "It makes you wonder what kind of shinobi he is."

Fu sat on the desk behind her. "Lord Hokage said that our Jonin sensei was a guy named 'Killer Bee' from Kumogakure. I'll bet he's some punk. You know, the kind that is late, likes to read racy novels, and doesn't seem to care about anything."

"You're bumming out my 'tude, little lady."

It was hard to explain how the Kumo nin came suddenly appeared next to Fu. There was no warning, no plume of some, not a single sound - it didn't even look like he had entered through the doors or windows. Just that he had spoken to them was the only thing that would have tipped them off to his presence. Fu's reaction was understandable being as close as she was. That being said, it still hurt like hell when she slammed her head against the floor behind her in surprise.

"Son of a..." Fu schreeched. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

Naruto ignored his teammate's exclamation and shouted: "Awesome! How'd you do that?"

"Impossible… he moved too fast." Gaara spoke softly. "I couldn't even track him."

The Kumo shinobi was massive man with a body built like a tank. His skin was a shade darker than Fu's while his garbs were in Kumo white, a white scarf wrapped around his neck, along with a head band on his forehead. His white vest was strapped over one shoulder and had a red rope tied around the bottom. His pants were black with crisscrossing bandages over the knees that led to two shin guards with three red strips in the front over a pair of brown sandals. On his hands he wore two gloves also with three strips but also a brown circle on the back of each palm. His face was hard to read, his white-blonde hair was slicked back into a mullet, that went well with the his matching goatee. He was also marked under his sun glasses with two blue horns in the same color ink as the Tetsu (iron) symbol on his shoulder. The feature that Gaara was most aware of was the seven swords on his back.

"_Seven… why seven swords?_" Gaara pondered.

"Sorry, little lady, I didn't mean to give you a start." Killer Bee said, holding out his hand to the young kunoichi. "I assure you my personality's not that dark."

There was a beat of silence...and Fu said "Eh?"

"The Hokage gave me you three to train." Killer Bee said, giving them a thumbs up. "Stick with me and I'll show you how to bring the Pain"

Fu looked befuddled and slightly fearful due to the thought of being stuck with not one, not two, but three complete weirdoes for the rest of her genin career. Gaara, though he didn't show it, was starting to think he should have stayed in Suna. Naruto stared at their instructor like he wanted him to start show off all his secret jutsus, right from the get go.

"I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye." Killer Bee said "But don't worry I'll see you on the roof in five."

With that statement, he burst into a cloud of smoke and disappeared, presumably making his was to the roof. Naruto, Gaara and Fu stared at the spot where their sensei once stood as if expecting something to come from that.

"Well he was-" "Gaar began.

"Awesome!" Naruto interrupted, much to Gaara's ire. "Do you think he can teach me to rap?"

"NO!" Was the immediate response from both the green haired spitfire and the sleepless shinobi. Naruto recoiled at their reaction before sitting down, grumbling under his breath. Fu started walking towards the door before looking back.

"Well we should probably see what our fearless leader wants us to do."

Naruto jumped over his desk and made his way to follow Fu. Gaara trailed slowly behind, seeming to be in no rush. Once they got on the roof they saw their sensei standing around looking completely conspicuous. Naruto ran over to the ledge in the middle of the roof sitting in front of Bee his legs crossed, Fu took the spot a few feet to his right while Gaara stood to his left. The Cloud nin Took a moment to look at his protégés before addressing them.

"Yo, my name's Killer Bee, don't wear it out. Stick with me and you'll be top class, no doubt. Before we begin our strict training regime, tell me about yourself, come on, I don't have all day."

"Shut up!" Fu yelled irritably. "Stop rapping already! Don't you realize how much you suck at it?!"

The platinum blond glared at the mint green Jinchuuriki.

"I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Hey, Bee-sensei." Naruto started. "What do you want us to say about ourselves?"

"Bee-sensei...I like that." Killer Bee said rubbing his chin. "Anything personal is great, but make sure it doesn't run too late."

"Why don't you go first, muscles, so we know what to do?" Fu spoke challengingly.

Killer Bee suddenly started a beat; Fu instantly regretted speaking. "Yo, my names Killer Bee, this is what I have to say. I spitting out rhymes for you all day. I don't like people who give me a hassle, but you don't want to face me in any battle. My dream is pretty simple yo, I'm gonna be rap king of the world and put on a show."

Fu stared are her Jonin instructor with horror. "This is gonna be a regular thing, isn't it?"

He pointed his finger to Naruto. "Since you asked, you get to go first. But don't try to rush; you don't want to be the worst."

Naruto smiled widely. "Thanks Bee-sense. I don't know what to say, don't worry it won't last all day. My names Naruto as you can see, don't think fighting me will be a breeze." Naruto would have continued to rap if not the murderous intent being directed at him by his two teammates. Deciding he didn't want to die, he switched to his regular introduction. "I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-Sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen."

"_Well, at least he's consistent._" Killer Bee sweat dropped.

"_How the hell is he not fat?_" Fu thought, sulking in jealousy.

"And finally..." Naruto paused almost unconsciously for dramatic effect. "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and gain everyone's recognition. Believe it!"

Fu stared in wonderment at Naruto's bold claim. Even Gaara glanced over in interest.

"Well..." Killer Bee thought, smirking. "It looks like he inherited more from his mother than just his name." He glanced over to Fu. "Well, Naruto, it's good you have passion and a lot at that, but I think it's time we move on the disrespectful brat."

"Thanks." Fu said said sarcastically. "My name is Fu Nagare. I like seeing the world, but love my village more. I hate people thinking I'm a boy." She shot Naruto a glare, causing him to shrink back. "My hobby is sweet-gum seed collecting, and my dream is to became a strong ninja so that I can protect my family and show everyone that I'm not that same crybaby Fu anymore."

"Crybaby?" Naruto thought curiously.

"So, wait…" Killer said breaking his rhythm and tapping his chin. "You're girl?"

"Of course I'm a girl, you jackass! What kind of guy wears a skirt?!" Fu screeched. "What gives people the idea that I'm a boy?"

"Your chest is flat." Gaara stated bluntly.

Fu turned her head automatically; her eyes red and her teeth gnashing.

"I'LL MURDER YOU, TEME!"

Fu lunged towards Gaara completely disregarding the fact the he was probably more powerful than her. Naruto scrambled back, eager to avoid the Taki-nin's wrath. Gaara stared at the oncoming threat waiting for his shield to activate, but before it had the chance Bee grabbed Fu around her waist and pulled her back. Killer Bee noticed his gourd had shifted a little.

"_Interesting_"

"LET ME GO! I'LL RIP THAT STUPID TATTOO RIGHT OFF HIS FACE!"

"Calm down, my bratty student. No one likes to hear you whine. Just one more person and then we'll be fine." Fu struggled a bit before being set down a turning away in a huff. "Now it's just down to you, boy with the tattoo."

"My name is Gaara Sakabu." Gaara spoke softly; his voice barely a whisper. "I like nothing. I hate everything. There is no time for hobbies. A dream would be meaningless."

"_Isn't he a ray of sunshine._" Naruto sweat-dropped

"_It looks like he received the worst of it. He's probably going to need the most work._" Bee studied the red head closely.

"_I wonder if it has anything to do with his eyebrows._" Fu pondered.

"It seems like my students are pretty cool." He glances at Fu pointedly. "Well, except for the one that's as charming as drool."

"Kiss my ass!"

"Since you guy are up to the beat, I think I'll give you a little treat." Bee suddenly stopped rapping becoming serious. "Tomorrow we'll meet at the training grounds and start out first training mission."

"Wait, why do we need to train, we got plenty of that in our villages." Naruto asked

"This is not just any training." Bee said, smirking. "All the teams have to go through this. And a little heads up: out of the eighteen teams deployed today, only three will get to stay."

"_What a ridiculous bluff._" Gaara thought in disbelief. "_If only three teams get to become genin, then what would be the point of the International Selection? Some villages wouldn't be able to take part and that would hardly improve foreign relations. Who would be stupid enough to fall for such a trick?_"

"_No way am I getting held back again._" Naruto mentally screamed, his forehead sweating "_I can't lose after I've come so far._"

"_What? He can't be serious._" Fu thought seriously. "_I'm going to pass this test even if I have to do it on my own._"

Gaara stared at his teammates as they processed the information and resisted the urge to sigh. "_Of course_"

"Meet me at the training grounds at six thirty sharp." Killer Bee said, grinning. "Also don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw up."

And with that, Killer Bee left his students in a cloud of smoke, leaving them with more questions than answers. And on that night, neither Naruto nor Fu were able to close their eyes and find proper sleep in fear of tomorrow's events. But Gaara, on the other hand, had a more…interesting night.

* * *

Gaara's eyes had not blinked once during the enitre night, nor did he show signs of sleep or exhaustion. He was just...awake. Standing at the pinnicple of the of the tallest building in the commercial district, Gaara just watched as shop owner began closing down for the night. As his eyes wanded over the slowly deserting streets, he spied a single man hobbling in the alley way. He was obviously drunk; completely clueless to the world around him; utterly defenseless.

"_You could kill him, you know._"

"..."

"_All it takes is one hand - no, one finger and it would be over. He wouldn't feel a thing._"

"..."

"_Don't tell me you are still going along with that weak insect you call a Kage._"

"..."

"_I know you want to do it! You have to do it! This is who you are - who we are!_"

Gaara's inner conflict was interrupted when a pigeon land behind him with a flap, tearing his gaze away from the drunk. Without even so much as a twitch, a spike of pure sand appeared above the bird and speared through its back, silencing it forever. That night went the same as it always had since the day he was born. And when the time came for the meeting, he finally moved - he has not slept once.

* * *

When Naruto and Fu arrived at the training grounds, they looked substantially worse than their red-headed teammate. Naruto had spent a good thirty minutes stumbling around the barely lit street; his mind too sleepy to remember directions. His hair was even messier than usual along with terrible bags under his eyes.

Fu arrived even later than Naruto - a fact irritated her only slightly less than the fact that their supposed sensei had still yet to arrive. In her rush to leave her new apartment, she had not been able to shower or brush her teeth. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were blood-shot. Naruto stared at her lazily as she arrived.

"What?!" Fu snapped.

Naruto sleepily pointed to his jaw, showing Fu where she had some dried drool. She blushed before hastily rubbing the spit off her face before looking to Naruto for confirmation that she was clean. He gave her a tired thumb's up before returning to his zombie-like state for the next thirty minutes. All of which were completely Killer bee-less. This continued for the next 3 hours by which the three shinobi spent their time imagining ways to castrate their would-be sensei.

"Yo." Killer Bee said when he finally arrived.

"You're late, asshole!"

"Sorry, sorry." Killer Bee chuckled. "I was busy busting out my rhymes. But when I looked up, I lost track of time."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The copper toned tomboy screamed. "No one cares about your stupid rhymes.

Bee ignored that comment, walking up to stand in front of the three. He pulled a cooking timer out of his pocket, turned the dial, and set it on the ground.

"Alright, here's you test." Killer Bee instructed. "Better listen up if you want to do your best. As a treat, I brought you all lunch. But only if win by the end of this crunch. Believe me when I say you'll be going through hell, but in the end all you have to do…" He reached into his pocket again, pulling out a pair of minute bells. "-is grab a bell."

Fu and Naruto stared at the bells feeling underwhelmed. Gaara, however noticed a problem. "There are only two."

"That's right, there are only two bells." Killer Bee confirmed. "You have until this timer goes off to grab one and then you're safe. If you fail, you will be tied to these stumps and have to watch the others eat their lunch." At that moment, the three genin's stomachs growled together in hunger. "Sounds bad, doesn't it?"

"_So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast._" They all thought, sweat dropping.

"Y'all better get ready liked like you're ready to kill. Use shuriken, kunai, and any other skills." Bee said tying the bells to his side. The three genin got determined looks, showing their resolve.

"_These guys are not going to beat me. I'm going to win no matter what! Believe it!_" Naruto thought, his will unwavering.

"_I don't know anything about Gaara but…_"Fu looked over to Naruto "_I can tell that Naruto won't be able to compete. That makes things easier._"

"_This mission is pointless._" Gaara eye's narrowed. "_Failure against this fool is an impossibility._"

"Ha! Grab a bell this'll be easy for me, no problem." Naruto said, trying to hide his nervousness

"The weakest links always scream and shout." Killer Bee taunted. "That's why they're called the dead-last dropout."

"You…!" Naruto growled.

Without warning, he rushed at the Kumo Jonin, whipping out a kunai to attack. Before the Genin could even take a step forward, Bee disappeared from view. The next thing Naruto knew he found himself with his arm pulled behind his head and the kunai tip pressed against his neck. Fu and Garaa stepped away, unable to comprehend how their teacher has got behind them so quickly.

"Hold up there, little buddy." Killer Bee chuckled. "I can see you're eager to study."

"_So… fast!_" Fu thought, mouth agape.

"_Hmm…his speed could prove a problem._" Gaara analyzed.

"Alright, I've wasted enough time, let's start the show." Killer Bee said, letting go of Naruto. "On your mark, get ready, get set, and go!"

* * *

Eleven minutes. That's how long it had been since Bee had started the counter. Leaving the three genin forty-five minutes till the test was over. Gaara had made his hiding place under the ground; using the third eye he created from sand to keep track of the Jonin in safety. Fu had made her stake out place from atop the tree, hiding within their foliage. Not as good as Gaara's hiding spot, but still relatively safe. But both places were useless because Bee had already spotted them within minutes, but chose to let them believe they were working.

"_The basic for a ninja is to conceal your presence and hide._" Killer Bee thought proudly. "_Gaara and the brat seem to be doing all right. But what happened to…?_"

"Hey, muscle head!" Killer Bee nearly tripped over himself. He slowly turned, finding Naruto out in the open with his arms crossed confidently. "No more tricks! We're gonna have a match fair and square! And when I win, I'm taking that bell!"

"Baka…" Gaara sighed

"Geez, why is he such an idiot?" Fu grumbled.

"I don't mean to be rude." Killer Bee said oddly. "But you are one dumb dude."

"The only thing that's dumb is your beard!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, my beard is awesome!" Killer Bee snapped.

Despite scolding the genin his plan was actually the smartest. When facing an enemy, who's tracking skill, is superior to one's stealth skills the best option is to take the opponent head on so to not be caught off guard on their terms. However, Killer Bee knew that despite this, Naruto didn't have any real plan to begin with. Naruto being the ever-loving knuckle-head rushed at Killer Bee before suddenly jumping back once he saw Bee reaching a hand into his weapons pouch. Getting ready for the incoming attack, he stood his ground. However, nothing could prepare him for when pulled out a small notebook.

"What's wrong?" Killer Bee asked, taking a pencil to his notebook. "Didn't think you'd take so long."

"Uhh… what's that?" Naruto said, thoroughly befuddled.

"Just thought of a sweet new rhyme." Killer Bee replied, engrossed in his notebook. "I have to write it down in time. Don't worry, I know what you're gonna say. Just keep going – it's no different anyway."

"Augh!" Naruto growled angrily. "I'm gonna pound you!"

Once again Naruto's brain pleaded with him to think of a plan, but was yet again ignored. Naruto screamed in frustration, getting close enough to the Jonin to let out a barrage of kicks and punches all with the intended target to bring down his sensei. However, each blow was easily blocked by the muscular jonin. Touching back down to the ground, the blond student lowered himself and attempted a windmill kick to the Jonin's shins. Unfortunately, this only resulted in a bruise forming on Naruto's heel. Gaara and Fu watched on in disappointment as their knucklehead comrade jumped around like an idiot, crying pathetically over his injury.

"You would think he'd learn by now." Fu sweat-dropped.

Naruto now beyond pissed off. He threw himself at his opponent, but soon realized that he was rushing at nothing. The second he felt a palm resting on the back of his head and a needle-like sword against his back, his blood turned to ice. Daring to glance back, he saw the Killer Bee himself smirking, causing him to break out in a cold sweat.

"One important lesson to keep in mind." Killer Bee said seriously. "Never let your enemy get you from behind."

"B-B-Bee-Sensei." Naruto said shakily. "Isn't this going a little far."

"In the ninja world, you oughta be dead." Killer Bee stated. "Maybe this will get it through your head. Keep your eyes open and don't miss a thing. You're about to face the Killer Bee Sting!"

At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Naruto Uzumaki. Barely able to look over his shoulder, the Konoha Genin stopped and stared at the narrow blade being pulled back before slowly making its descent. And then…pain. Pain unlike anything Naruto had ever felt before. The world started to revolve around him and only Fu's screams punctures the deathly silent grounds.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Next Time on Naruto: Jinchuuriki Chronicles**

"He's actually… pretty cool."

"Hee hee! He must have been in a hurry that he dropped a bell."

"Who're ya looking for?"

"Bee-Sensei… become part of my existence…..make me feel alive again."

**Next time: Grab the Bell! The Armored Beetle Shattered**

"I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

* * *

**Closing Author's note:**

**Once again I would like to apologize for taking so long I can't promise that I will update faster but I do promise I will do everything in my power to try harder. Also to Zero the Leech I'm sorry I didn't change the last bit of the chapter much but it was my favorite part of the chapter so I keep it the same. Hope you don't mind. Once again I will try everything possible to work faster even with college now.**


End file.
